Ordinary Girl (Chapter one: The First Challenge)
by TiraMearlFesta
Summary: A new student from CANADA has come to Reedington Elementary! Sakura and Li are now in grade seven. IT'S A ROMANCE! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


OGP1

Ordinary Girl (Chapter 1: The First Challenge)  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  


(Hi! I OWN Card Captor...................... videos! Ha! You can't sue me and this story is in grade 7. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)  
  
Sakura, an ordinary girl in a magical world. Sakura is magical herself. She is known to some people as a... CARD CAPTOR. The day when she found a mysterious book in her basement, her whole life changed when she broke the seal. With the help of her friends, Li Showron, Yue, Meilin Rae, Madison Tayler, and Kero, she caught all 58 cards. Her heart showed her the way and she was able to act straight and be brave, which also helped her catch these tough CLOW CARDS, but on September 1st, her adventure had just begun.........................  
  
_ Sakura's Dream:  
What's happening? Sakura thought as she saw herself appear at the school. She looked around watching the Clow book and her Clow key float past her. She tried to grab them but her hand went through it. Then she saw another book. It was black and on the front was a picture of a big foxes face. Sakura tried to grab that too, but the same thing happened. A different key, that was the shape of a black star. It was like Sakura's, but black. When Sakura went out to touch it, another hand grabbed it. She turned to see who it was, but the figures face was in shadow. All Sakura knew was that the girl had blond hair, but it was more like a dark blond, which is actually gold. Sakura said. Who are you?_  
  
WHO ARE YOU?! Sakura shouted. She had woken up from bed. Who are you? She wispered. Sakura got up and wondered about the person in the dream until...  
Sakura! You're going to be late on your first day of school! WAKE UP! Tori shouted. He walked up to her room and opened the door. Oh, you're already ready. That's a first, squirt.  
Shut up Tori! I want to be prompt on my first day of being in grade 7. Sakura said and shut the door in his face. She quickly got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Good morning Sakura, I love you, bye! Her father said running out the door after he kissed her on the forehead. Sakura stood there shocked.  
Dad made you pancakes, Sakura. Tori said from the kitchen. Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
Yay, pancakes! She ran into the kitchen and scarfed down her breakfast.  
I've never seen you eat like a pig before. Tori commented. Sakura kicked his foot and grabbed her lunch and bag.  
See ya, Tori! She put on her roller blades and rode to school. She had the same uniform on as always. She went up the ramp and sat on the front steps to take off her roller blades.  
Hey Sakura! Someone shouted. Sakura looked up and saw her best friend Madison, standing with Meilin. Madison looked the same as usual, but taller. Meilin cut her hair to her shoulders and is as tall as Madison. Sakura is just an inch shorter.  
Madison, Meilin! Sakura walked up to them, and they did the same. They walked into the school and Sakura put her roller blades in her new locker.  
Guess what! My cousin is coming here from Canada! Madison said. She was very happy. We see each other once a year and she's coming to stay with us.  
That's cool. I can't wait to see her, Madison. Sakura said.  
As a matter of fact. I found an old camera in my basement with a video of her and I were 7. Her and I are singing a song! Madison took out the camera out of her bag and showed it to them. A two girls with hair up to their chins were standing in front of low microphones. One had dark hair and was wavy. That was Madison. The other girl had blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was skinnier than Madison, but the same height. They were singing and dancing in overalls and farmer hats. They were both singing Old McDonald Had A Farm'. They were both very happy.  
That's so cute! You were a great singer back then too, Madison. Meilin complimented. Sakura just remembered that Li was there yet when the bell would ring in 3 minutes.  
Where's Li, Meilin? Sakura asked.  
He's coming right now! Meilin replied pointing to the slowly walking Li.  
Sakura shouted.  
3 minutes later the bell rang and the went into their assigned classes.  
Welcome back students. I just wanted to say that I'm Mr. Thompson. I'm a new teacher and I hope that you treat me with the same respect as you show the other teachers. We have a new exchange student who's here all the way from Canada! Her name is Tira Avenrose. He said welcoming her in the class and he wrote her name on the board. She walked into the class and stood at the front. I think you will sit beside Li Showron. She walked up to the seat and sat beside him.  
Hey Tira! Madison wispered. Tira turned and smiled. Tira had the school uniform on and had gold hair and sky blue eyes. Sakura recognised her from her dream. Sakura turned around to look at her. Tira was looking at Sakura also. Sakura looked at her face. She noticed the scar on her left cheek. Sakura quickly turned around when she saw Tira's eyebrows raise in suspicion. The day went by and then it was lunch. Tira didn't say a word to anyone. Everyone went out to have a picnic lunch. Madison invited her cousin to join everyone. They laid out a large blanket and they sat on it. Tira sat in between Madison and Meilin, while Sakura and Li sat across from them.  
So what brings you to Japan, Tira? Meilin asked.  
A plane, but if you mean why did I come here it's because I wanted to see my cousin. Tira replied. She had a very sweet voice and she was very pretty too.  
I'm sleeping over Sakura's house tonight so you can come with me, if that's alright with you Sakura? Madison said.  
Yeah, it's my brothers birthday and I invited Madison, and it's alright if you come too. Meilin is coming and so is Li, but Li is sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sakura said.  
I thought it was for your brother, Sakura. Li replied. Tira looked angrily at him and he did the same to her.  
Yeah well, that's the thing. I used it as an excuse to have some people over. Sakura answered. Li shrugged his shoulders not keeping his eyes off of Tira. He got up and left saying goodbye.  
You two don't seem to be liking each other very much, Tira. Madison stated. She noticed the looks Tira and Li were giving each other. They talked about past years and soon school was over. They all went to Sakura's house after they got their stuff from home.  
Hi dad! Dad? Sakura said. No one was answering so she led everyone to the kitchen. Li and Tira were left at the door still taking off their shoes. They didn't even look at each other. On the table was a bunch of books. Sakura saw a big black one that looked like the one from her dream.  
The book from my dream. Let's open it and see what's inside! Sakura said and walked to the book. She touched the cover and the seal on the book broke and the book flew open. A bright light went through the kitchen and Sakura, Meilin, and Madison all disappeared.  
Tira shouted she and Li ran to the kitchen.  
What happened?! Li asked. He searched around frantically for some clues.  
The Black World. Tira whispered. Li turned around and looked at Tira.  
You know where they are?! Li shouted. Tira sadly nodded.  
  
(END OF CHAPTER ONE!)  
  
( So, how was it? Did you like the first chapter! I'm working on the next one today! Please read and review or e-mail me at foxmon3@hotmail.com. BYE!)


End file.
